The Unrequired
by Mysteriousfangirlme
Summary: In this world there exist two realms, these realms is the devil realm, and the mystical realm. Love between these two realms is forbidden but these 8 people break these rules so they can be together. But it don't start off ha love it comes from hating each other to loving each other. Read so you can see the Obstacles they face so they can be together This is my first time writing.


**The Unrequired**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

There exist many creatures they each live in two different realms. There are two realms one is where the mystical realm lives that's called Athena, the second one the devil realm this is called Hell bound. There been many wars between these realms and many blood baths. Its illegal for love between the two realms.

The devil realm is darkness, black skies, blood in the streets, no peace, no order, and there is always a fight. But in the Mystical realm is light, has blue skies, order, no violence, peace, and there is always a helping hand.

In the mystical there exist a group called fairy tail they are the protectors of the queen and king of the mystical realm their names are Jellal Fernandes, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, and Natsu Dragneel.

In the devil realm there exist a group called nightmares they are the top strongest of the demon realm they are Levy Mcgarden, Juvia Lockser, Erza Scarlet, and the strongest of them all Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

"Natsuuuuuuuuuuu!" the blue haired girl screamed aloud trying to get Natsu's attention. "why so loud Wendy, I'm right here what's the matter" said the pink haired boy while digging in his ears "demons are coming" Natsu balled his fist "where are they "he asked Wendy. "they are at the north gate". "Ok" replied Natsu as he ran towards the North gate.

" **BOOM** " they heard at the north gate "The gate has fallen," shouted one of the soldiers. Natsu reached the gate "don't let them reach the palace "shouted Natsu.

Natsu looked at the gate the see four figures walking out the smoke Natsu punched his fist.

Natsu hears foot steps behind him he looks back and see Jellal, Gray, and Gajeel running towards him" your late" says Natsu. "Well we are here now they" all reply.

They see 4 girls walking out the smoke "who are you" says Natsu. "us you say" says the girl with red hair. "If we tell you our names, we will have to kill you" says the girl with blonde hair. "And we know you don't want that" says the girl with blue hair.

"I don't think that will happen ladies" said Gray. "just tell us your names" says Gajeel. "Oh No he is angry, we have to run" says the girl with the girl wearing a hat. HaHaHa all the girls laugh.

"Well let's go kill that queen and king so we can get out of here" says the girl with blonde hair. "NO" yelled the boys" you will have to get through us first" said the boys. "oh, my I forgot you was still here" said the blonde. "Well we should tell them our names if we are going to kill them anyway" says the girl with red hair. "Ok Ok "says the blondie. "my name is Erza" says the red hair girl, "My name is Levy "says the blue head," My name is Juvia "says the girl wearing a hat, "And my names Lucy" says the blondie. "Now that you know our names you must **DIE** " says Lucy. Natsu punched his fist and said "I'm Fired up now".

"Lucy" says Erza, "What" Lucy reply. "they know our names but we don't know theirs". "ok" says Lucy. "What are your names" says Lucy. "Us we are fairy tail ". "My name is Gray I'm a Chenoo" says Gray, "My names Jellal I'm a Python" says Jellal, "My names Gajeel I'm an iron dragon" says Gajeel. "And my names Natsu I'm a fire dragon" says Natsu.

"Well now since you know our names and powers, lets fight" says Natsu. "WAIT" says Gray, "What's your powers". Says Jellal. "you're going to find out before your dead" says Erza.

"Let's do this" says Lucy.

Lucy flew towards Natsu and tried to punch Natsu in the face but he blocked it and step backwards. "Wow that's all you got" Natsu said. "Oh, that's not all" said Lucy and Lucy kick Natsu in the face and he fell to the ground. Natsu was getting up slowly while wiping the blood off his lip and nose, Natsu was smirking and stood to his feet "this is going to be good" Natsu said while walking towards Lucy. " **Fire dragon Roar** " a big ball of fire was heading Lucy's way, Lucy whispered a spell under her breath and the big ball of fire disappeared. Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel was shocked.

"How" says Gray, no one never Survive his roar" says Jellal, "How did she do that" says gray. Natsu just stood there shocked.

Natsu sees Lucy pointing at him." ARGHHHHHHHH" Natsu was screaming. "His fire dragon roar just attacked him" says Gray, "What did you do" says Jellal, how did his own fire hurt him "I thought that he was immune to his own fire" says Gajeel.

Natsu was Laying on the ground "what happened" said Natsu. "what Lucy did to your friend there was reflected his magic back at him" says Levy. "oh, and that's not all she can do" says Juvia.

Levy said a spell and Gajeel fell to his knees "what did you do to me". "You will experience a pain the you never felt before that hurts you so bad it will cause your body to break down and it will kill you". "ARGHHHHHHHH" screamed Gajeel. Gajeel started to spit blood out of his mouth. "GAJEEL". Screamed Gray.

"Don't ever turn your back to your opponent" Juvia said. and shot a huge ball of poisonous water towards Gray. Gray got sucked into the huge ball of water.

"This water will kill you slowly and make you suffer from the inside and out". Gray was trying to break out but he could not move. Gray started to get weak so he fell to his knees. Gray fainted and could not move.

Jellal turned and seen gray fainted and then he was about to run and see if he was okay but Erza stopped, "did you forget about me" Erza shouted and ran u to Jellal and kick his back. Jellal fell to the ground and was trying to get up but every time he was half way onto his feet the Scarlet haired girl will always shoot another dark sword. When he was finally able to stand Erza sent a dark red sword right through his right le and he fell down and fainted.

RING RING RING

Lucy phone started to ring "Girls we got to go the king is calling for us". "Before we go let's kill them". "NO" Erza said. "Alright" replied Levy.

Natsu was trying to get up" You can't leave yet I'm not done yet" Natsu said. Lucy pulled out a knife and was about to kill Natsu "Lucy no we have to go" Erza said.

Sigh "OK" replied Lucy. "Today's your lucky day but next time you won't be so lucky". All the girls opened a portal and crossed over.

* * *

A/N

This is my first time writing a fanfiction. Comment what you think about this I will not be hurt by what you comment so please be honest because anything you say I will improve on so tell me everything that's wrong with it. I am sorry for the cringy fight scene the next one will be much better.


End file.
